


Care

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: AU, Act of Violence, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Всё началось с видео. Джим был не виноват, что Боунс оставил падд на самом видном месте, да ещё и не залочил его.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на то, что в тексте присутствуют групповой секс и секс с другими персонажами, оставляю за собой право проставить только один пейринг, потому что ради него всё и затевалось.

Yes, I am falling... how much longer till I hit the ground?  
I can't tell you why I'm breaking down.  
Do you wonder why I prefer to be alone?  
Have I really lost control?…

Anathema — Lost Control 

Всё началось с видео. Джим был не виноват, что Боунс оставил падд на самом видном месте, да ещё и не залочил его. Так бы он никогда не стал вскрывать (ну ладно, может, сделал бы это чуть позже, что такого-то) личный падд друга. Просто они уже больше полугода жили в одной комнате, съехавшись всё-таки к началу второго курса, но Маккой по-прежнему не подпускал к себе Джима близко. Сам он, конечно, наоборот, частенько говорил о том, что Кирк ему под кожу залез и вообще не дает продохнуть, но, на взгляд Джима, тот преувеличивал. Они вместе сидели на парах, обедали в столовой, когда Маккой был не на смене в госпитале Академии и не отсыпался после дежурства, вместе учились, пили, обсуждали всё на свете. Но этого было всё равно мало. Хотелось какой-то глубины, постоянно оставалось ощущение недосказанности между ними — точнее Джим сформулировать для себя не мог. Возможно, стоило поехать куда-нибудь на кемпинг вдвоём. Там Маккоя не будут изматывать ни работа, ни учеба. Только Джим. Но мысли о кемпинге из головы Джима выветрились совершенно, когда он открыл окно падда. На экране застыла картинка, недвусмысленно намекающая на содержание приостановленного видео: мускулистый мужчина брал сзади девушку с короткими, цвета пшеницы волосами, крепко держа её за волосы. Джим нажал на просмотр и успел прилично возбудиться к тому времени, как парочка на экране наконец пришла к заслуженному финалу. Он открыл второе видео в папке, промотал немного вперёд и присвистнул. Двое мужчин, один покрепче с тёмной шевелюрой, другой со светлыми волосами, ублажали длинноногую брюнетку и друг друга. С третьим видео он познакомиться не успел.

— Смотреть в чужие падды нехорошо.  
Кирк дёрнулся, застигнутый врасплох, и нажал на паузу. В дверях комнаты стоял Маккой и предсказуемо выглядел сердитым.  
— Да ладно, Боунс, там ведь не твоя тайная переписка с какой-нибудь цыпочкой. А всего лишь горячее-горячее порно, — попытался выкрутиться с помощью подначки Джим.  
— У меня нет тайных цыпочек. А падд закрой и положи, где взял.  
— Вот из-за того, что нет, ты и смотришь всякое. — Джим улыбнулся. — Бери пример с меня — свои потребности я удовлетворяю практическим путем, а не с помощью виртуальных мальчиков и девочек.  
— Да, а потом я вынужден лечить тебя от ЗППП, — закатил глаза Маккой.  
— Ну это всего один раз было. И то, я уже говорил, что просто перепутал немного расу этой красотки с…  
— Даже не хочу слышать продолжение.

Джим вздохнул. На самом деле, он, конечно, любил секс, но последние несколько месяцев как-то не тянуло удариться в загул, как это бывало с ним раньше, на первом курсе и до поступления. В первый же месяц учёбы он заболел редкой сложной формой ЗППП, потому что пропускал частенько лекции по ксенокультуре, намереваясь всё нагнать в конце семестра, и не смог правильно опознать знойную красотку в баре. А дальше была цепочка случайных перепихов с кадетами разного пола, возраста и расы, которые не оставили после себя почти никаких воспоминаний. Правда, репутация повесы прилипла к нему намертво, и он не спешил от неё избавляться. Так даже веселей. Зато проводить время с Боунсом ему нравилось всё больше. И дело было даже не в том, что тот готовил в три раза лучше мамы Джима или принимал его таким, какой он есть. Просто Боунс — это Боунс, вот и всё.

Маккой ещё постоял какое-то время, хмуро глядя, как Джим закрывает видео и кладёт падд на место, а затем сказал, смотря куда-то в сторону:  
— В город приезжает мой брат на несколько дней. Мы давно не виделись, так что, я думаю, выделю ему некоторое время. Покажу Сан-Франциско.  
За полтора года совместной учёбы Леонард всего несколько раз упоминал о нём, предпочитая переводить тему, когда Джим задавал вопросы. Всё, что было Джиму известно — это что брата-близнеца Боунса звали Винсент и занимался он архитектурными проектами, в чём неплохо преуспевал. Видимо, отношения с ним у Маккоя сложились не слишком тёплые, раз тот не хотел ничего рассказывать.  
— С каких это пор ты специалист по Сан-Франциско, Боунс? Ты ходишь только от общаги до учебных корпусов с госпиталем, — Джима так и подмывало добавить, что не очень-то брат рвался общаться всё предыдущее время, но это было не его дело, в конце концов. Сэм тоже давал о себе знать не часто, но хотя бы созванивался с Джимом. А разговора братьев Маккоев Джим не застал за всё время совместной учебы с Боунсом ни разу.  
— Ни с каких, будет как раз повод посмотреть на город. И какая тебе разница, — непривычно жёстко огрызнулся тот. Может, всё еще злится из-за падда?  
— Ладно-ладно, — Джим поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Вижу, кому-то всё-таки нужно сбросить напряжение. Похоже, те видео ты засмотрел до дыр, и нужно что-то посерьёзней, — всё-таки не удержался он от подкола в конце.  
Маккой посмотрел на него как-то сумрачно, а потом покачал головой.  
— Джим, какой ты дурной.  
— Да я ничего такого не сказал. Будь спокоен, твой друг о тебе позаботится. — В голове Джима начало потихоньку оформляться решение, но озвучить его время пока не пришло.  
Боунс на это только мотнул раздражённо головой.  
Вечером он так и не вернулся. Вероятнее всего, где-то проводят время с братом, подумалось Джиму, но Маккой уже взрослый и сам разберётся, как ему готовиться к парам и в каком состоянии на них приходить. На следующий день у них не было совместных занятий, но когда Кирк вернулся в общежитие, то понял — тот так и не заходил.

“Боунс”, — набрал он на падде, открыл лекции по астронавигации и принялся ждать. Ответ пришёл только через два часа.  
“Чего тебе?”  
“завтра на пары идёшь?”, — сразу набрал Джим.

И тишина.  
Ответа он в тот вечер так и не получил. Спалось плохо, так что ранним утром он попытался ещё раз, отправив целую серию сообщений.

“прием прием как слышно”  
“Боунс”  
“ты с работы отпросился? Может мне заглянуть в госпиталь сказать что ты типа заболел?”  
“у тебя все нормально там?”

Ответ пришёл только к обеду.

“Я в норме, вернусь через пару дней, в госпиталь не надо”.

И всё.

Непривычно долгое отмалчивание и отсутствие друга в комнате ощущалось как-то не совсем правильно, но Джим умел уважать личные границы других людей — во всяком случае, когда ему это было надо. Боунс вернулся только на четвёртый день и сразу завалился спать. Выглядел он при этом практически больным. Что бы он ни делал эти четыре дня, на пользу оно ему не пошло, подумал Джим и только утвердился в этой мысли, увидев на следующее утро на теле Маккоя множество ссадин, когда тот выходил из душа с полотенцем на бёдрах. Даже на шее. На руках отчетливо виднелись синяки, будто их кто-то схватил и слишком крепко держал. Вдруг Джиму очень захотелось поехать и врезать этому Винсенту. Или кто там разукрасил так Боунса.

— Так ты расскажешь или нет? Ты нарвался на кого-то в тёмной подворотне и три дня пролежал в канаве? Или подрался с братом?  
— Считай, что подрался в канаве. — Боунс поморщился и скрылся за дверцей шкафа. — С пропусками в Академии я как-нибудь разберусь, а в госпитале у меня было несколько отгулов. Но спасибо, что беспокоился обо мне.

Больше он в то утро не сказал ничего о том, чем занимался и где пропадал. Правда, выглядел гораздо расслабленней, чем обычно, и даже успел сварить им с Джимом свой фирменный нереплицированный кофе. Залечивать регенератором ссадины он не стал, так и ушёл на смену.

Учебные будни потянулись дальше, будто и не было этого странного инцидента, но Джим сделал зарубку в памяти. Когда-нибудь он так или иначе докопается до правды, а пока его подмывало заняться другим вопросом, который с каждым днем мучил его всё больше и через месяц превратился почти в навязчивую идею. Если Боунс специально потрудился скачать, хранил такие видео у себя и, очевидно, смотрел не один раз, — значит, нуждался в том, чтобы сбрасывать напряжение. Порно только за тем и смотрят. Вот только лучший способ, как считал резонно сам Джим — это не постоянная дрочка на движущиеся картинки, а реальный секс. Осталось только найти подходящий вариант и всё организовать. В порно на падде Маккоя совокуплялись только люди, поэтому ксеноварианты пришлось отмести сразу. Джим перебирал в уме всех знакомых и малознакомых кадеток, примеривая их образ к Боунсу. Возникающие в воображении картины секса друга с однокашницами были такими возбуждающими, что Джим даже передёрнул на них пару раз. Варианты с кадетами отметались, так как Маккой предпочитал женщин — наличие бывшей жены говорило об этом лучше всяких слов. Ну или вариант “двое мужчин плюс одна женщина”, судя по второму видео. Хотя вряд ли в Академии удастся найти пару, которая согласилась бы провести хорошо время, это всё-таки Звёздный флот, а не клуб секс-знакомств.

Грэйс училась курсом старше на факультете связи, но что гораздо важнее — была невысокой блондинкой с пышной грудью и правильными чертами лица. Джим решил, что она подойдет Боунсу идеально. Во-первых, резко отличается от его бывшей жены, фотографию которой Джим видел один раз. Они тогда страшно перепились, и Маккоя так развезло, что он начал вспоминать историю знакомства с бывшей и даже нашел её изображения как раз того периода. Скуластое лицо с большими глазами, обрамлённое аккуратным каре тёмных волос — ничего общего с Грэйс. Во-вторых, характерами они тоже различались, судя по разговорам Маккоя. Бывшая жена, насколько Джим понял, была очень деятельной и часто жёсткой, наверняка и в постели любила подоминировать. А Грэйс так и светилась мягким обаянием. И к авантюрам, судя по всему, была готова: как-то в баре Джим увидел её в очень интересной и разнообразной компании, общение в которой больше походило на жаркую прелюдию к сексу, чем на дружеские посиделки. В-третьих, светлые волосы, почти как на видео. Правда, стрижка не короткая, но найти в Академии кого-то абсолютно подходящего под вкусы друга и при этом готового помочь Джиму с его маленькой задумкой казалось почти нереальным. Раз уж Боунс строил из себя святого, при этом храня такие видео на своем падде, этот вариант должен был сработать. 

Джим нашёл контакты Грэйс во внутренней сети Академии. 

Джим: “привет, Грэйс! это Джим, с командного ;)”  
Грэйс: “Приветик, Джим. Я знаю, на каком факультете ты учишься :)”  
Джим: “Вау, как приятно…”  
Грэйс: “:)”  
Джим: “у меня тут один вопрос есть”  
Грэйс: “Какой?”  
Джим: “личный”  
Грэйс: “Задавай”  
Джим: “что думаешь о том чтобы провести классно время с горячим парнем?”  
Грэйс: “Какой ты смелый... Дай угадаю… с парнем очень похожим на тебя? :)”  
Джим: “даже лучше ;) хочу как-то подбодрить друга, устроить сюрприз. подумал тебя может заинтересовать такое приключение. он классный, сейчас пришлю фото”  
Грэйс: “Не боишься что я его уведу у тебя? ;)”  
Джим: “мы не вместе, он просто друг”  
Грэйс: “Поняла… Это тот тёмненький, который с тобой вечно в столовой сидит?”  
Джим: “ага”  
Грэйс: “И правда горяч :) :) :) Но фото всё равно пришли, раз уж ты такой находчивый сводник ;)”  
Фото доставлено.  
Джим: “так что думаешь? есть у него шанс на внимание такой потрясающей женщины как ты?”  
Грэйс: “Джимми, какой ты милый. Я бы сама давно напросилась на этот шанс, если бы не думала, что вы встречаетесь”  
Джим: “Ахахахах”  
Грэйс: “Спишемся чуть позже насчёт времени”  
Джим: “спасибо дорогая. ты нас спасла”  
Грэйс: “Пока не за что, птенчик”

Пока всё шло гладко. Оставалось только правильно подготовить Боунса к сюрпризу. Как это сделать, чтоб наверняка, Джим не представлял, но точно знал — если спросит в лоб, получит чёткий отказ. Самым выигрышным вариантом виделся вечер с бурбоном, на который заскакивает знакомая Джима, дальше цепко берёт Маккоя в оборот, а Кирк покидает общежитие, зависнув до поздней ночи где-нибудь в баре.

Запланировать небольшую попойку оказалось предсказуемо легко. Обычно они открывали спиртное спонтанно, просто по настроению, но вопрос Джима никакого подозрения не вызвал. Боунс, уставший после очередной смены, как обычно ворчал на всё подряд, и сделанное мимоходом предложение расслабиться в ближайший вечер перед выходным поддержал безоговорочно. 

После первой пары глотков Маккой расслабленно оперся на барную стойку, расстегнув тесный красный китель. Комнаты на двоих, предназначенные по большей части для медперсонала, не отличались особенным удобством, к слову, как и любые другие в общежитии Академии, но имели хотя бы какое-то подобие кухни наряду с репликатором. Это стало одной из причин, почему они всё-таки съехались после первого курса — сосед Леонарда переехал в комнату к своей девушке, а Джим был без ума от кулинарных талантов друга, который раньше часто готовил бывшей жене. Под кителем на Маккое виднелась обычная белая майка. Он почесал живот, приподняв её, и Джим бросил взгляд на дорожку тёмных волос, уходящую вниз. Всё-таки хорошую он затею с Грэйс придумал, не должно это прекрасное тело перед ним оставаться в одиночестве, наедине с какими-то паддами. 

Раздался сигнал запроса на открытие двери.

Джим удержал себя от того, чтобы броситься опрометью ко входу, спокойно подошёл и открыл. На пороге стояла Грэйс. Выглядела она обворожительно — в простом красном платье до колен и босоножках на невысокой шпильке.  
— Привет, мальчики, — улыбнулась она, переводя взгляд с Джима на Леонарда, который тоже поднялся и подходил уже к двери.  
— Привет, э-э-э, Боунс, это Грэйс, Грэйс — Леонард.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — галантно кивнул Леонард и вопросительно посмотрел на Джима.  
— Боунс, тут такое дело, я решил подготовиться по э-э, инженерии коммуникаций звездолётов, и Грэйс согласилась помочь, — импровизировал на ходу Джим. — Только вот я забыл об этом...  
— Ну, раз вы тут уже расслабляетесь, думаю, можете мне просто налить, — подхватила с улыбкой Грэйс, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Джима.  
— В обществе такой красивой леди мысли об учёбе это далеко не первое, что приходит в голову, — улыбнулся в ответ девушке Леонард. Джим вздохнул с облегчением. Ещё минут пятнадцать назад он не дал бы ломаного гроша за то, что тот будет приветлив с гостьей, но виски сделал своё дело. Они расположились вокруг минибара. Грэйс щебетала что-то о сложностях учебы на факультете связи, не забывая делать кое-какие ремарки об инженерии коммуникации звездолётов, весело поглядывая при этом на Джима. Но преимущественно разговор шёл между нею и Леонардом, и Кирк с облегчением наблюдал, как атмосфера в комнате из холостяцко-заунывной перетекает в холостяцко-беззаботную. Грэйс откровенно флиртовала, и Леонард не оставался в долгу, подхватив игру и выдавая один за другим такие перлы остроумия, над которыми сам бы в обычное время со стыдом плевался, но ситуация как говорится, располагала. Виски убывал быстро и легко, однако давать напиваться другу в этот вечер не входило в планы Джима, поэтому в какой-то момент он вклинился в разговор.  
— Слушайте, я смотрю, вечер идёт замечательно, мне уже даже как-то жарко в вашем присутствии становится. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы я прогулялся, э-э-э, куда-нибудь в бар, оставив вас наедине? — Джим чувствовал себя неловко от недвусмысленности своего предложения, но на ум, как назло, не приходили отговорки посерьёзней. Тем более, Боунс был в курсе, что никаких причин у Кирка куда-то уходить нет — никто его нигде не ждёт.  
— Джим, можно я задам вопрос. Я сразу прошу прощения у нашей гостьи, — Леонард кивнул Грэйс, обаятельно улыбнувшись. — Ты специально подстроил это всё? В смысле, не то чтобы я не рад, напротив. Просто хочу знать правду.  
— Я, э-э…  
— Это я, — выручила Джима Грэйс. — Мне очень хотелось познакомиться с тобой, Леонард, а Джимми просто вовремя объявился на горизонте, мы разговорились, я поняла, что ошибалась в своих выводах насчёт вас двоих. Поэтому не удивляйся, что ты видишь меня здесь сегодня. — Она покрутила стеклянный бокал в руке и подняла бровь, продолжая. — Чтобы заниматься сексом, современной девушке не нужно проходить ряд культурно устаревших условностей. Поэтому я бы тоже предпочла честность с вашей стороны, мальчики. Если бы на мне были трусики, они бы уже намокли в присутствии таких классных парней, но их нет... и я хотела бы спросить — хорошо ли это или значения не имеет, потому что вы собираетесь закончить вечер без приятной женской компании?  
От таких аргументов у Джима пересохло в горле, но, видимо, Леонард не собирался перекладывать на него обязанность решать, что ответить на предложение. Предложение им двоим, хотя изначально речь шла только о Боунсе — уж это Джим точно помнил.  
— Нехорошо оставлять леди в неуютном положении, и я совру, сказав, что ты не сексуальна, Грэйс. — Маккой поставил стакан на стойку бара. Глаза его потемнели.  
Грэйс довольно улыбнулась и встала, направившись к ближайшей койке. Леонард последовал за ней. Она взяла его за руку и усадила на край, забравшись к нему на колени и не снимая платья, только приподняв его так, чтобы можно было усесться сверху. Они поцеловались. Джим чувствовал, как зачастил его пульс при виде них двоих.  
— Джимми, не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — Грэйс посмотрела на него поверх головы Леонарда, который был занят тем, что изучал руками все её округлости.  
— Я… не планировал, м-можно я подумаю? — мысль о том, чтобы присоединиться, была для Джима довольно свежей. Он не участвовал обычно в оргиях, предпочитая секс вдвоём, но некоторый опыт имел. Дело было в другом. Боунс, его друг Боунс, который предпочитал женщин и который сейчас не говорил ни да ни нет, занятый исключительно Грэйс. Который был исключительно горячим, но горячим для кого? Спросить напрямую у Джима язык не поворачивался, слишком не хотелось услышать отрицательный ответ.  
— Ладно, Джимми, я люблю, когда на меня смотрят, так что если не участвуешь, можешь понаблюдать. Если Леонард не против, — взъерошила Грэйс волосы Маккоя и посмотрела на него вопросительно. Тот обернулся к Джиму. Взгляд его прочесть оказалось невозможно, но голос был хриплым и полным желания.  
— Я не против, — всё, что он сказал, и затем вернулся к Грэйс и её шикарной груди.

Девушка что-то прошептала ему на ухо, затем расстегнула на нём брюки и, не снимая платья, чуть поменяла положение. Леонард помогал стыковке. В конце концов девушка медленно насадилась на него, насколько понял Джим по ним обоим. Зрелище того, как она сидела на коленях Боунса, наслаждаясь каждым движением, тихо постанывая и давая в ответ ему наслаждение, выбивало Джима из колеи. Он понял, что хочет быть рядом с ними, даже не так — быть там на месте Грэйс. Это понимание прошило его с кончиков пальцев ног до головы, он осознал, что щёки его горят. Двое на кровати не обращали на него внимания, увлечённые друг другом. Они уже разделись, Маккой уверенно брал Грэйс, лежащую на спине, закинув её ноги себе на плечи. Джим видел их сбоку. Грэйс была прекрасна; нежная и чувственная, податливая и вместе с тем отлично знающая, чего хочет. Но Леонард притягивал внимание гораздо больше — не только своей мускулистой спиной, линиями натренированного в тренажёрном зале Академии тела, просто это был Боунс. Джим заметил, как тот бережно поцеловал ножку, лежащую на его плече, продолжая двигать бёдрами. Грэйс издала ещё один стон. Джим чувствовал, что еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не запустить руку в штаны, глядя на их плавные движения, видя, как вздымаются тяжёлые груди девушки и как перекатываются мышцы в напряженном теле Леонарда. Пока он боролся с собой, те поменяли положение, теперь она оседлала Боунса и качалась на нём, свесив светлые волосы вниз. Её лица Джим не видел, зато он мог смотреть на лицо друга с прикрытыми глазами, на котором сейчас отражалось только бездумное удовольствие. Это стало последней каплей. Кирк расстегнул брюки и запустил руку в трусы, с наслаждением сжав член и откинув голову.

— Что, Джимми, завёлся? — голос Грэйс выдернул его из дымки удовольствия. Он посмотрел на кровать. Грэйс улыбалась, продолжая объезжать Маккоя, который тоже внимательно смотрел на него, правда, совершенно без улыбки.  
— Вы сами виноваты, нельзя быть такими горячими, — выпалил Джим первое, что пришло в голову. — Если тебя заводит, когда на тебя смотрят, Грэйс… я же тебя не смущаю?..  
— Я всё-таки очень хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к нам, Джим. И я чувствую, что Леонард не будет против, правда, — парировала она. — Так ведь, дорогой? — повернула он голову к Маккою и ласкающе провела рукой по его груди.  
— Я… не буду… против, — выдохнул он, тяжело дыша.

Джим уже скидывал с себя одежду, отодвинув все размышления куда-то очень далеко. Грэйс наклонилась вперёд, открывая взору Джима свою великолепную попку и приглашающе вильнула ею, занятая поцелуями с Леонардом. Затем завела одну руку назад и раздвинула пальцами свои ягодицы, открывая взгляду тёмный кружок, после чего призывно прошлась по нему пальцами. Дальнейшие намёки Джиму не требовались, он схватил тюбик смазки и пристроился сзади, целуя нежные плечи и выступающие позвонки девушки. Попробовав войти в неё смазанными пальцами, Джим понял, что девушка уже предусмотрительно растянула себя, за что он был ей очень в этот момент благодарен. Идеальная подготовка опытной партнёрши по сексу. Раскатав презерватив, он толкнулся в неё и был вознаграждён радостным возгласом. Теперь он задавал темп им троим, но похоже, остальных это устраивало. Грэйс положила руки Леонарда себе на соски и показала, как именно она любит, когда их массируют. Судя по её громким стонам, справлялся он на отлично.

— Мальчики… мне так хорошо…. Я сейчас кончу... простите меня! — вскрикнула она буквально через несколько минут и мелко задрожала. Джим придержал её, чувствуя, как сжимается её красивая попка вокруг его члена, но сам он ещё не был готов. Вся эта ситуация и возбуждала его, и смущала одновременно, не давая полностью расслабиться. А теперь Грэйс ещё и оставляла его с Боунсом наедине, усугубляя смущение. Он медленно вышел из неё, Грэйс слезла с Леонарда и упала рядом на кровать, продолжая иногда подрагивать всем телом, не обращая на окружающее никакого внимания. Неудивительно, что она так любила секс, раз он дарил ей столько ощущений. Джим перевёл взгляд на Леонарда. Оба они, уже потные, со стояками, выглядели очень горячо, но ему было не до этого. Нужно было задать главный вопрос, который Джим боялся озвучить уже очень давно.

— Хочешь, продолжим? Или ты только по девочкам? — он облизнул губы, зная, как развратно выглядит сейчас, взъерошенный и возбуждённый. Но хватит ли этого Боунсу?  
— Ты же смотрел мой падд, — поднял бровь Маккой, глядя в ответ, всё также лежа на спине и огладив свой член без всякого стеснения. — Почему спрашиваешь?  
— Я, наверно, не так понял то, что увидел. И я посмотрел не всё.  
— Ладно. Я бы продолжил, — хмыкнул Боунс. — И если ты не против, побыл бы в активе.

Кровь прилила к щекам Джима, хотя чего можно было ещё стесняться, он не до конца понимал, учитывая всю ситуацию. Может, своего отчаянного желания?

— Я не против совершенно, Боунс, — улыбнулся он, как надеялся, абсолютно уверенно. Он занимался сексом в любых ролях. Но именно сама мысль о том, что он прямо здесь и сейчас будет отдаваться Боунсу, заводила его до дрожи в коленях.  
— Тогда подай мне тюбик и встань в коленно-локтевую, — сказал Боунс таким тоном, будто просил Джим подать ему соус за завтраком. Джим подчинился, чувствуя какой-то болезненный восторг. Казалось, что его мечты сбываются. Но разве он мечтал об этом? Господи, да. Теперь, когда желаемое было так близко, он мог себе в этом признаться.  
— Раздвинь ноги пошире, детка, — послышался спокойный голос Леонарда. Джим сделал, как его просили, и свесил голову, закрыв глаза. У него практически кружилась голова от переполняющих его эмоций. 

Маккой придвинулся к Джиму ближе, и тот ощутил неожиданный поцелуй в районе копчика. Потом тёплая рука Леонарда прошлась по спине и погладила задницу. Он почувствовал, как его ягодицы раздвинули.  
— Давно не был снизу?  
— Давно не был нигде, Боунс. Уж прости.  
— Хм, это даже хорошо. Но придётся быть терпеливым.  
— Если ты не перестанешь болтать, то я закончу всё сам! — ответил Джим, чувствуя, как нестерпимо ему хочется уже почувствовать пальцы Маккоя в себе.  
— Тише-тише. — Рука еще раз прошлась между ягодиц, теперь целенаправленно погладив вход. Джим ощутил холодок геля и вздохнул, подаваясь назад, отчаянно желая больше. Еще один поцелуй. Маккой там издевается, что ли?! Наконец, он почувствовал, как всего лишь кончик пальца оказался в нём. Застонав от бессилия, он сжал простыни. — Сейчас всё будет, Джимми, дай мне тоже насладиться процессом.

Почему-то эта уверенность и раздражала, и в то же время возбуждала Джима. Его начали растягивать, причём так профессионально и умело, что он чуть не отпустил комментарий. Как такое возможно? Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Леонард сближался с кем-то в общежитии. До этого тот был женат на женщине, неужели она предпочитала только анальный секс? Судя по своему опыту с различными особями женского пола, Джим не поставил бы на это и пары баксов. Он почувствовал ещё несколько поцелуев на спине и ягодицах и чуть не замычал в одеяло, сдерживая себя.

— Долго ещё, Боунс? — услышал он собственный голос, больше похожий на скулёж.  
— Ты ждёшь полтора часа, когда я готовлю жаркое, и не можешь подождать несколько минут, пока я подготовлю твой зад. Джим, где твоё терпение?  
— Нету, блядь, его уже, господи, Боунс, вставь мне уже!  
— Ну, если ты так просишь, — услышал наконец Джим хриплый голос и почувствовал, как головка упирается в него, а затем проникает. Он подался назад, чтобы ощутить больше, несмотря на дискомфорт, и был вознагражден стоном Леонарда.

— Мальчики, вы великолепны, — услышал он откуда-то сбоку голос Грэйс. Похоже, она немного пришла в себя. Джим не смог ей ответить, потому что в этот момент Леонард вышел из него почти полностью, а потом размашисто вошёл, шлепнувшись о его задницу яйцами и выбивая из лёгких весь воздух. Его опять поцеловали. Маккой задал темп, который Джиму как раз и требовался сейчас — достаточно быстрый, но не резкий. Он менял угол до тех пор, пока не нашёл простату, выбив из Джима громкий стон, и затем проходился по ней так часто, что у того закралось подозрение, не обладает ли Боунс какой-то своей удивительной формой телепатии. Через некоторое время Леонард приостановился и дал ему возможность разогнуться из коленно-локтевой, непринужденно направляя. Теперь он двигался медленно, плавно и правильно касаясь члена Джима и целуя его плечи. Джим не выдержал и повернул голову, напрашиваясь на настоящий поцелуй, и через мгновение он его получил — глубокий и полный страсти.  
— Сожмись сильнее, Джим, для меня, — попросил тихо Леонард, и Кирк последовал его просьбе, чувствуя, что быстро приближается к пику — от рук Маккоя на своём теле, от его губ на своей шее и от его члена, двигающегося в собственной заднице. Он кончил, чувствуя, как его заполняет теплая жидкость, ощущая, как его обнимают сильные руки. Они повалились на узкую койку боком.  
— О-о-о, это было великолепно, — сказала Грэйс, и в голосе ее проскользнули нотки уважения. — Джим, ты мне наврал, маленький лгунишка. Насчёт того, что вы с Леонардом просто друзья, ведь так?

Послеоргазменная нега не располагала к разговорам и размышлениям, и Джим только пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал теперь наверняка.  
— Мы только друзья, Грэйс, он сказал правду. Просто сегодня исключительный день, благодаря тебе, — ответил ей Маккой. Джим повернул к нему голову, но не смог поймать взгляд.  
— Ну-у, как скажете, как скажете, — недоверчиво протянула Грэйс, но настаивать на своём не стала.

После секса интерес девушки к общению пропал, и она не задержалась надолго. Приняв душ и поцеловав каждого в щеку, она распрощалась с ними и пожелала хорошего вечера, прозрачно намекнув напоследок, что не отказалась бы от встречи как-нибудь ещё. 

К Джиму вернулось чувство неловкости, хотя как такое было возможно после случившегося, он не понимал. Обстановку немного разрядил Маккой, начав ворчать и жаловаться после ухода Грэйс на спину, которую он потянул “из-за вас двоих, озабоченных”.  
— Но ведь тебе самому тоже понравилось, — возразил Джим, глядя, как Маккой в одних трусах кряхтит, собирая их форму по полу.  
— Я не говорил, что не понравилось, — взглянул тот и положил форменку Джима на его койку. — Я в душ, и нет, мы идём по отдельности, Джим, — добавил он, видя попытку того подняться.  
— Это расточительная трата ресурсов Академии, — пробубнил себе Джим под нос, лишь бы что-то сказать. В ответ Маккой только хмыкнул и скрылся за дверью.

Теперь, когда Джим испытал на себе мастерство и сексуальность Боунса, всё вдруг стало сложнее в разы. Он как будто разделился на двух Джимов — один продолжал вести себя просто как друг, хлопать по плечу, нахваливать кулинарные таланты Леонарда и вести себя иногда не в меру назойливо. А другой Джим давал о себе знать по ночам или заставал в самый неподходящий момент, напоминая о возбуждающе искусных руках, крепком члене, вкусе того единственного их поцелуя. Заставляя избавляться от напряжения в душе или под одеялом в койке, когда в комнате было пусто или Боунс спал. Глядя на его безмятежное лицо в полутьме, освещенной только уличными фонарями, Джим не мог сопротивляться, он одержимо ласкал себя, тихо шурша одеялом, и бесшумно кончал, чувствуя смесь стыда и досады на себя за несдержанность и неспособность устоять. Постепенно, конечно, эти картины выветривались, стирались чёткие воспоминания об остроте ощущений, но Джим никак не мог забыть, как ему было хорошо вместе с Боунсом. И почему-то был на двести процентов уверен, что и тому было не хуже. Как мог Леонард френдзонить его дальше, и главное, почему он это делал, стало теперь для него самой большой загадкой. Может, у Боунса всё же есть какая-то тайная любовь? И это _он_ , а не она? Это многое бы объяснило. Но зачем скрывать? Картина не складывалась. Наверное, он был просто недостаточно хорош для Боунса, к чему пытаться придумать какие-то сложные причины. В принципе, должно быть прекрасно уже то, что они друзья — это ведь тоже немало на самом деле. Джим пытался вызвать пару раз Боунса на разговор, но если тот упёрся в какой-то своей мысли, то сделать это становилось практически невозможно. Кирк ловил себя на том, что начал временами грезить наяву — представлять их вместе во время пар, застывать над открытым паддом, вспоминая низкий, охрипший от желания голос. Он перестал высыпаться, пытаясь всегда ложиться позже, чтобы посмотреть на спящего Боунса, но тот вовремя эту тенденцию пресёк, обнаружив закономерность. “Если ты собираешься закончить Академию, а не вылететь, то послушай моего совета и прекращай ложиться так поздно, Джим! Иначе я начну вкалывать тебе гипо со снотворным, и тогда тебе мало не покажется!” Они успешно сдали очередную сессию, и Джим, будучи в душевном раздрае, решил просто напоить друга, а заодно и себя для храбрости, и спросить ещё раз — настойчиво. Вдруг получится? Если у него есть конкурент или Маккою втемяшилось что-то в голову, он отступит (наверное). Если не узнает ничего, то хотя бы напьётся как в старые времена и, возможно, сможет признаться... в чём именно признаться, додумывать Джим не хотел.

Попойка обещала быть славной. Они выбрали один из баров на краю города. Туда тоже набилась куча кадетов, но и местных было не мало. Правда, после первых совместных шумных тостов все рассосались по углам или сбились в компании. Джим сначала тоже крутился среди счастливых одногруппников, но видя, что Маккой не расположен к компанейскому веселью, увёл его к дальнему столику. Там они методично надрались, обсуждая последние сданные экзамены, причем непонятно, кто хотел напиться быстрей.

— Слшай, Боунс, ладно, эта ксенобиология, она у тебя каждый с...местр до конца обучения будет. — Джим наклонился к другу так близко, что почти мазнул губами тому по уху. — Ты мне лучше скжи… что мы ходим вокруг?  
— Вокруг чего? — не понял Маккой. Он нахмурился, честно пытаясь вникнуть в слова.  
— Ну, вокруг да около, — махнул Кирк рукой и чуть не уронил стакан.  
— Около чего?  
— Ну, около тебя.  
— Чего?  
— Да блядь… — Джим схватил их стаканы, потому что объяснить без наглядного примера он, похоже, уже не мог. В кои-то веки, храбрости у него хватало, а вот навыки речи уже были ни к чёрту от бурбона. Он поставил стаканы рядом. — Смтри. Это я и ты. — Он звонко чокнул стаканы друг об друга. — Мы с тбой… трахнулись. Круто трахнулись, я считаю. И ты тоже… я надеюсь. — Джим поставил стаканы близко, но не вплотную. — Вот что, что мешает… — он придвинул стаканы друг к другу, — сделать так?  
Маккой вздохнул и взял один стакан. Отпил из него и поставил рядом с собой.  
— Джим. Всё не так. Вот я тут, — он кивнул на стакан рядом, а затем на второй посередине стола, — а ты там.  
— Ерунда. — Джиму показалось, что он даже немного протрезвел. — Это тебе только кажется.  
— Ты меня знаешь, Джимми. Но если бы знал всё, то не стал бы так говорить, — пожал плечами Маккой.  
— Я хочу знать всё. И хочу говорить, — возразил Джим, сам не зная чему.

Маккой смотрел на него долго, очень долго. Потом махнул рукой, побуждая придвинуться и наклониться над столиком. Неужто расскажет, подумал Джим. Но тут тяжёлая рука Боунса опустилась ему на затылок. Его опять целовали, потрясающий язык хозяйничал у него во рту, заставляя отдаваться и отдавать всё в ответ. Джим вцепился в рубашку Леонарда и услышал звон. Они оторвались друг от друга. На столе ширилась лужа алкоголя, который продолжал стекать по капле на пол. Маккой подобрал с пола стакан и поставил обратно на стол, благо, в двадцать третьем веке их уже делали из небьющегося материала. Посмотрел на Джима. Тому показалось, что он сейчас утонет в этих тёмно-зелёных глазах, и наваждение никак не проходило. 

Леонард крепко взял его за руку и потянул за собой к выходу. Весь мир Джима сосредоточился сейчас на этой руке, держащей его, которую он знал так хорошо, но сейчас чувствовал особенно остро и ново. Они вышли из бара и пошли вдоль улицы. Маккой поглядывал по сторонам и примерно через тридцать футов дёрнул их в тёмный тупик ближайшей подворотни. Прижал Джима к стене, они начали целоваться, попутно остервенело расстегивая друг на друге джинсы. Внезапно из-за мусорного бака чуть дальше послышался женский вскрик, а затем донеслась отборная мужская ругань.

— Молчи, шлюха!  
— Эй, кто там? — Джим прошёл вперед и увидел в сумраке три фигуры — по очертаниям угадывались двое мужчин и одна женщина, которую они держали.  
— Помогите, пожалуйста, — всхлипнула она и упала на колени, обхватив себя руками.  
— А ну-ка отошли от неё, — послышался голос Леонарда сзади.  
— Идите в другую подворотню, пидоры, — оскалился один, отойдя от женщины и обходя Джима с Леонардом сбоку. Кирк бросился на него, отвёл удар, ответил хуком снизу и подсечкой. Он обернулся к Леонарду, который склонился над женщиной, и увидел, как сверкнул нож в руке у второго насильника рядом с ними.  
— Боунс, сзади!  
Но было поздно. Лезвие уже вонзилось между рёбер Леонарда, и он медленно оседал, пытаясь зажать рану рукой, сквозь пальцы которой толчками била тёмная кровь. Джим бросился к нему, а преступники уже убегали, воспользовавшись моментом.  
— Джим, вызывай медпомощь… — всё, что успел сказать Леонард перед тем, как потерять сознание.

Скорая добралась до них довольно быстро. Пока Джим ждал приезда врачей, он держал рану Леонарда зажатой, обнимая его и придав ему полусидячее положение по всем правилам оказания экстренной медицинской помощи. Девушка рядом продолжала плакать. Кровь пропитала рубашку Боунса. Джиму хотелось начать укачивать его, как в детстве с ним это делала мама, но это была глупая идея, ведь больному нужен покой, чтобы выздороветь быстрей. Чтобы обязательно выздороветь. Вместе со скорой приехала и полиция. Взглянув на наполовину расстегнутые джинсы Леонарда, полицейский спросил, только ли девушка подверглась насилию. Джим ответил, что заглянул вместе со своим парнем в подворотню, где и увидел девушку с двумя преступниками. На этом вопросы насчёт Леонарда пока были сняты.

Кирка пригласили в участок на следующий день для детального описания происшествия. В Академии ему дали отгул. Слухи уже поползли по общежитию, он то и дело натыкался на сочувствующие взгляды по дороге к их с Леонардом комнате и обратно. Кто-то даже подходил поинтересоваться здоровьем Маккоя.

Сразу после посещения участка, где он давал показания о нападении, Джим поехал в госпиталь. Там ему сказали, что Леонард Маккой потерял много крови, но состояние его стабильно. Медицинские технологии позволяли быстро справляться с подобными ранениями, и Кирка пустили в палату уже на следующий день. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не разбудить Леонарда в случае чего, но тот не спал. Боунс лежал на постели, приподняв изголовье койки, и держал падд перед собой, разговаривая с кем-то по видеосвязи. Может, с дочерью? Возможно, бывшая жена Леонарда всё-таки разрешила им общаться. Джим решил подождать и не прерывать семейный разговор, но из падда донесся мужской голос:  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я приезжал? Выглядишь не лучшим образом.  
— После того раза в “Бэй Бридж” я выглядел хуже.  
— Это другое, — раздался из падда смешок.  
— Со мной всё нормально уже, Джим присмотрит.

Кирк решил, что нужно всё-таки дать о себе знать, тем более, речь уже шла о нём. Он не подслушивать Боунса пришёл, а проведать его.

— Хэй, привет.  
— Привет, Джим. — Леонард перевёл на него взгляд. Видно было, что появление Кирка застало его врасплох. Потом посмотрел обратно в падд. — Он как раз пришёл, я напишу тебе. — С этими словами Маккой выключил видеосвязь и откинулся на подушку, прикрыв глаза. Залегшие под глазами тени и не характерная для него бледность говорили лучше слов о состоянии Леонарда. Джиму стало неловко, казалось, он подслушал что-то, не предназначенное для его ушей. Характер разговора натолкнул его на определенные мысли и опять напомнил о том странном исчезновении Леонарда из общежития на несколько дней.

— Что говорят врачи? — решил он начать с новостей о здоровье.  
— Что жить буду, — ответил Леонард. — Я тебе сам как хирург могу сказать о состоянии дел столько же, сколько и они. Ещё пара дней под регенератором — и меня выпишут домой, под наблюдение дежурного доктора. Дней через восемь разрешат посещать лекции и семинары, в общем, всё, за исключением тренировок.  
— С кем ты говорил сейчас?  
— С братом.  
— Всё-таки он нашёл время поинтересоваться, как у тебя дела. Раз в пять лет, и то хорошо, — хмыкнул Джим, чувствуя почему-то досаду.  
— Не преувеличивай. Если мы не созваниваемся раз в месяц, как вы с Сэмом, это не значит ещё, что мы совсем не общаемся.  
— Ладно, понял тебя. — Джим ощущал, что не время и не место говорить о том личном, что чуть не случилось с ними в той подворотне. И как-то это всё меркло по сравнению с чувствами, которые он испытал, увидев, как Боунс исходит кровью. — Я… я рад, что всё обошлось. Что ты легко отделался.  
Взгляд Леонарда смягчился.  
— Спасибо современной медицине, ещё пару веков назад я мог и не выкарабкаться. Восстановление заняло бы не один месяц.  
— В следующий раз держись позади меня.  
— Я слишком много выпил и не соображал, что к чему. Надо было сначала вырубить того, что с ножом, и все дела. Как девушка, кстати?  
— Ей оказывают помощь, но она почти не пострадала. Физически, я имею в виду. — Джим вспомнил, как тряслись её руки, которыми она обхватила себя, сидя на земле и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
Маккой понимающе кивнул, а потом вдруг поморщился и осторожно поскрёб бок. Кирк знал, какие ощущения тот испытывает, он сам не раз проходил регенерирующую терапию.  
— Что, чешется?  
— Не то слово.  
— Терпи, ты же врач.  
— Какая тут, к чёрту, связь, Джим? Вот именно, что я доктор, а не чёртов постоянный пациент травматологии, как ты в детстве.  
— О, да ты действительно идёшь на поправку, — улыбнулся Джим, вызвав тем самым ответный вздох у Леонарда. Он дал себе обещание прикрывать Боунса, если хоть когда-нибудь случится что-то подобное. Тем более, жизнь корабельного врача считалась очень ценной, а он надеялся, что они, как минимум, будут служить на одном корабле. 

После выписки Джим взял на себя большинство забот, пока Леонард восстанавливался, и тот не стал сопротивляться и ворчать, как сделал бы, возможно, раньше. Правда, завтрак Джим приготовил им один-единственный раз, после чего совместным решением было принято есть что-то из репликатора. “Я не хочу загреметь опять в больницу, теперь уже с отравлением”, — именно такой фразой оценил Маккой кулинарные таланты Джима. Ну, на правду не обижаются, как говорится, пожал плечами тогда Кирк, пытаясь запихнуть в себя кусок того, что имело весьма отдалённое сходство с жареным беконом. 

Дни шли за днями, и Джим учился ценить заново то, что имел. Присутствие рядом Боунса. Его заботу и то хрупкое равновесие, установившееся между ними после выписки. Леонарду запретили пить ещё как минимум месяц, на что тот не забывал жаловаться при каждом удобном случае. Правда, оба знали, что эти жалобы больше показные. Если бы Маккой действительно захотел напиться, его бы вряд ли что-то остановило. Совместное время, не занятое учебой и сменами Боунса в госпитале, они тратили на прогулки по территории студгородка — умеренные физические нагрузки были только полезны. Джим как-то заикнулся о том, что секс тоже можно считать умеренной физической нагрузкой, в ответ Боунс только фыркнул, пробурчав что-то о разных степенях умеренности. 

Постепенно Леонард всё чаще выбирался на прогулки один, говоря полушутливым тоном, что Джиму терпеть его ворчание наверняка надоело. Кирк не настаивал на своей компании, понимая, что тот просто хочет побыть один. Иногда он ловил на себе взгляд Леонарда в самый неожиданный момент, и что-то невесёлое было в этом взгляде. Что-то глодало его друга изнутри (ведь они всё же друзья, несмотря ни на что, правда?), чем тот не хотел делиться. А Джим пытался сложить головоломку, в которой появился ещё один пазл. “После того раза в Бэй Бридж я выглядел хуже”. Что означала эта фраза? Похоже, Винсент был в курсе, кто оставил ссадины на теле Боунса. Желание поговорить с ним зрело в Джиме постепенно, но неумолимо. Может, тот случай был связан с нынешним угнетенным состоянием Боунса? Если так, Джим разберётся и отомстит или, по крайней мере, узнает, в чём дело. И сможет помочь.

Кирк нашёл контакты Винсента и купил билет до Нью-Йорка. Писать заранее он не стал. Приедет в город, позвонит и встретится, не оставив Маккою-младшему вежливого варианта отказать, прикрывшись занятостью или командировкой. Так он и сделал.

I've never felt this far from God  
I almost feel like giving up  
again  
In my bones, in my blood  
There's a sickness I'd change if I could  
But the fire that rages inside me  
Erased all the good

Hurts — Redemption  


Прилетев в Нью-Йорк, Джим набрал Винсента прямо в аэропорту. Как только он представился, тот назвал адрес и попросил подождать его. Кажется, он даже не удивился, услышав Джима. Дом по указанному адресу оказался современным небоскрёбом, судя по всему, недавно построенным. Когда к нему подъехал автомобиль респектабельного такси, Кирк был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что увидел. С заднего сиденья вышел Леонард, только одетый в идеально сидящий на нем дорогой чёрный костюм и белоснежную рубашку. Расплатившись с водителем, он подошёл к Джиму.  
— Так вот ты какой, Джим Кирк, — Винсент протянул руку для рукопожатия и улыбнулся. — Наслышан о тебе от моего брата.  
Джим автоматически пожал руку, на ощупь точь-в-точь широкую ладонь Боунса. Он никак не мог перестать таращить глаза. Правда, наваждение прошло, теперь он видел, что Винсент отличается от брата-близнеца. Почти те же движения, тот же поворот головы. Но во взгляде вместо тепла расчёт. Как будто более стильная и улыбчивая, но при этом холодная копия Боунса.  
— А я вот почти ничего не знаю о брате Леонарда.  
— Прекрасный повод, чтобы узнать, не так ли? Раз ты прибыл сюда аж из Сан-Франциско, я предполагаю, что как минимум обязан тебе подробным разговором, — с этими словами Винсент открыл дверь и приглашающе мотнул головой. — У меня лофт в этом доме, уверен, тебе будет любопытно взглянуть.  
Лофт оказался действительно впечатляющим. Видимо, дела у Винса реально шли хорошо, раз он мог позволить себе такую недвижимость, подумал Джим, поднявшись вверх и зайдя в помещение. Высокие потолки и огромные окна делали квартиру светлой и по ощущениям чуть ли не парящей в небе. В обстановке господствовал дорогой дизайнерский минимализм: везде металл, стекло, несомненно натуральная кожа и такое же натуральное дерево. Почти никакого пластика. Винсент махнул на диван, а сам занялся баром. Джим присел, всё еще оглядываясь. В Айове и в помине не было ничего похожего, ни в одном из домов, где он побывал. Винс подошёл с двумя стаканами виски, протянул один Джиму. Тот заметил, что Леонард номер два успел расстегнуть ещё одну пуговицу на белой рубашке. По телу предательски пробежала горячая волна от этого зрелища. Всё-таки они были слишком похожи, даже если только внешне.  
— За встречу, — поднял Винсент свой бокал и отпил из него. Джим повторил движение и попробовал виски. Отменное качество, как он и предполагал.  
— Вкус на алкоголь у вас с братом один и тот же, — не удержался Кирк от замечания.  
— Не только на него. — Винс улыбнулся, глядя, как тот отпивает ещё один глоток. — В чём-ты мы противоположны, а где-то у нас больше общего, чем даже можно представить. Так чем обязан твоему неожиданному визиту, Джим? Насколько я знаю, вы с братом соседи по комнате. Он что-то натворил?  
— Скорее не он, а кто-то другой. В тот раз, когда ты приезжал в Академию, Леонард пропал на несколько дней и не выходил на связь. А потом вернулся, весь избитый. Я думаю, ты можешь знать, в чём дело.  
— Ну, раз он тебе не сказал, с какой стати мне рассказывать? — Винсент, казалось, забавлялся, покачивая стакан в руке.  
— Я беспокоюсь за него. Есть вещи, от которых, возможно, его нужно защитить, хотя сам он и не хочет признаваться. Если к нему было применено или применялось раньше какое-то насилие, о котором он не хочет говорить… — Джим не стал делать прямых предположений. Он был не уверен в них, тем более, брат мог быть всё-таки не в курсе. — Ты был всё время рядом с ним, или вы расстались в тот же день? Если кто-то насильно удерживал Леонарда у себя несколько дней и, возможно, склонял к… чему-либо, это в наших с тобой интересах, найти преступников.  
Винсент вдруг расхохотался, да так сильно, что пролил часть виски на ковёр, не заметив этого. Внутри у Джима пробежал неприятный холодок. Отсмеявшись, тот поставил аккуратно бокал на столик и взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Поразительная заботливость, Джим Кирк. И поразительно неправильный вывод. — Джим почувствовал головокружение. — Я был с Ленном всё это время, это я удерживал его. И скоро ты узнаешь, зачем.  
Джим понял, что глаза закрываются сами собой. Всё поплыло. Последнее, что он увидел, — это кривая ухмылка, расцветшая на лице Винсента.

Очнулся он от пощечины и через секунду понял, что лежит, прикованный наручниками. Открыв глаза, обнаружил себя полностью голым на большой кровати всё в том же лофте. Ноги связывала грубая веревка, её конец крепился где-то внизу за краем кровати. В голове ещё шумело. Над ним наклонился Винс, его зелёные глаза — Джим никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что это глаза Винсента, а не Боунса, зловеще поблёскивали.  
— Что ты делаешь, Винсент? — выговорил он с трудом. Язык плохо ворочался от снотворного, которое ему, со всей очевидностью, подсыпал Винс перед тем, как угостить виски.  
— Даю тебе урок. Чтобы ты запомнил раз и навсегда — не смей близко приближаться к моему брату, мальчик. — С этими словами Винс опять ударил Джима, на этот раз сильней. И ещё раз, теперь тыльной стороной — наотмашь. Обе щеки горели.  
— Ты… ёбаный садист, — выплюнул Джим, когда перед глазами перестали кружиться белые точки.  
— Это не твоя забота. Как и не твоё дело, что я делаю со своим братом.

Джим не ответил, наблюдая, как Винс развязывает галстук. Поразительная схожесть с Боунсом, даже в движениях, сбивала с толку. Если не заглядывать в глаза, казалось, будто это руки Леонарда неторопливо расстёгивают пуговицы отглаженной рубашки, аккуратно расправляются с дорогими запонками, расстёгивают тёмный кожаный ремень. Джим сглотнул. Винс заметил и холодно улыбнулся.

— Ты к нему не равнодушен, так ведь? Я знаю этот взгляд. Что ж, сегодня у тебя будет отличный шанс отдаться его копии.  
— Ни за что, ублюдок!  
— Да? А вот тело твоё говорит иначе, — ухмыльнулся Винс, осматривая Джима масляным взглядом.

Джим с досадой дёрнул наручники, понимая, что его возбуждение скрыть невозможно. Винс уже наполовину снял рубашку, оставив её висеть на руках, открывая мускулистые плечи и часть обнажённого торса. От одного вида этого тела у Джима пересохло во рту. Он понял, что Боунс никогда не двигался в точности так, как его брат. Похоже, но всё-таки по-другому. Если бы Боунс больше походил своими повадками на брата-близнеца, Джим, наверное, начал бы бить клинья к нему ещё на первом курсе. Как и половина кадеток с потока. Винс дал возможность рассмотреть себя и затем всё-таки скинул рубашку, оставшись в одних чёрных брюках. Засунул руки в карманы, глядя на Джима.

— Что ж, щеночек, я смотрю, ты не угомонишься. Придётся тебя сначала слегка проучить, а уж потом приступим к сладкому. — Он задумчиво наклонил голову. Затем подошёл к шкафу, вынул оттуда плётку и пару тюбиков с прозрачным содержимым. Джим вздрогнул. Винсент приблизился к кровати и грубо перевернул его на живот. Джим почувствовал, как спину и ягодицы смазывают чем-то скользким. — Ты у нас ванильный пончик, насколько я понимаю, раз приехал сюда с такими глупыми вопросами. Придется тебе показать, что бывает с маленькими ванильными пончиками. 

Джим зарычал и дёрнул наручники, но они только больней впились в запястья. Возбуждение его пропало, полностью вытесненное гневом.

— Ты больной, тебя надо лечить!  
— Да-а? — протянул глумливо Винсент. — А моего брата, значит, тоже нужно лечить? — и без предупреждения хлестнул Кирка по спине. Тот дёрнулся. Боль не была сильной, скорее, жгла кожу.  
— Что ты... имеешь в виду?  
— Ты думаешь, я держал его насильно, да? — Винс издал смешок и опять хлестнул. Джим перенёс удар молча, хотя тот был гораздо сильней. — Думаешь, я смог бы его удержать, если бы он сильно захотел освободиться, дурачок?

Джим не знал, что сказать на это. Пазл сходился, но поверить в то, что Боунсу, его Боунсу, который ворчал при виде даже малейшей ссадины на Джиме, самому нравится терпеть побои, было безумством.

— Пытаешься переварить, да? — Ещё удар. — Давай я тебе помогу. Мой брат не только любит боль, он способен кончить просто от того, что я хлещу его, вот этой самой плёткой, которая так не нравится тебе. И знаешь что? Он кончит, а вскоре попросит ещё, и только я знаю, как ему это дать.  
— Ты пользуешься им. — Тело у Джима горело в местах, где соприкасалось с плетью, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что сейчас творилось в его душе. — Он пришёл весь разбитый после встречи с тобой. Никакое извращенное удовольствие не стоит этого потухшего взгляда, какой был у него тогда. Ты его разрушаешь.  
— Ты смеешь лезть в наши отношения?! — Винс, казалось, не на шутку разозлился. Он хлестнул со всей силы, и Джим не смог сдержать стона боли. Интересно, выступила ли кровь, отстраненно подумал он. Видимо, Кирк задел в Винсенте какую-то струну. — Причитай, обижайся, говори, что хочешь! Но даже жена не смогла дать моему брату то, что ему было нужно. Кто ты такой, чтобы решать за него?!  
— Он любил её.  
— Ха! И где она сейчас?  
— Любовь тоже проходит, если ты не знал.  
— Уж кому знать, как не мне. — Джим услышал в голосе Винса внезапную и неподдельную боль. Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под весом, но не повернул головы. — Я тоже терял... дорогих мне людей, так что не тебе тут разводить философию.  
— Тогда знай, что я не отступлюсь от него.  
— Да ну? — по спине Джима прошлась рука, усиливая зудящую боль в тех местах, где её только что касалась плётка. — Думаешь, сможешь дать ему всё, в чём он нуждается?  
— Да.  
— Ты такой уверенный в своей правоте, такой чистый. Теперь я понимаю, почему Ленн с таким чувством говорил о тебе. Ты может, не в курсе, но он давно о тебе думает не только как о друге. Это стало понятно, едва он только упомянул о тебе в разговоре, уж кому, как не мне, знать своего брата как облупленного. Удивлён? Ленн всегда был скрытным, а после развода замкнулся ещё сильней. К сожалению. Что же нам с тобой делать, Джимми?

Джим вздрогнул, так по-леонардовски это обращение звучало в устах Винса. Его перевернули обратно на спину, и он поморщился, когда спина соприкоснулась с простынёй. Винсент стоял над ним на коленях, держа рукоять плётки в одной руке и перебирая другой рукой её плоские кожаные хвосты.

— Может, брат и не стал со мной счастливей, вот только я не разобью ему сердце.  
— Он полетит вместе со мной в пятилетнюю миссию, когда закончится обучение.  
— Правда? А он сам-то знает об этом?  
— Ещё нет, но я его уговорю.  
Винс рассмеялся и отложил плётку. Наклонился к Джиму, заглядывая ему в глаза и проводя длинным ласкающим движением от его колена вверх к бедру, затем по животу и груди, дойдя наконец до щеки.  
— Поразительная уверенность в себе… — проговорил он, продолжая ласкать Джима одной рукой и наблюдая, как тот опять возбуждается. — Реагируешь на мои прикосновения? Представляешь, что тебя трогает Леонард, да?  
Джим не стал озвучивать очевидное, слишком похожи были братья.  
— Вижу, что представляешь. Я не отпущу тебя так просто, понимаешь ты это? Понимаешь… — Винсент плотоядно улыбнулся. — Давай ты будешь обращаться ко мне "Леонард". Хочешь? Представь, что я — это он.  
— Ублюдок, — успел сказать Джим, прежде чем получить опять пощечину. Он злился. На своё тело, которое подводило его и возбуждалось всё сильнее. Злился на свою глупость, отдавшую его в руки тёмной копии Леонарда. А больше всего — на свою недогадливость, после всех просто вопиющих знаков, что он успел увидеть: отметин на теле Боунса, его подозрительного молчания, необъяснимой опытности в сексе с мужчинами, услышанных фраз, всех недомолвок. Правда оказалась такой чудовищной и настолько несовместимой с образом Боунса, что не хотела укладываться в голове.  
— Я предложил тебе наилучший вариант, а уж тебе самому решать, что с этим делать. Я выебу тебя, хочешь ты того или нет — должен же я хоть немного насладиться ванильным мальчиком моего брата. И знаешь, судя по твоему стояку, ты скорее хочешь. Так что думай обо мне как о Леонарде с этой секунды. Джимми. — С этими словами Винсент открыл один из тюбиков и выдавил на пальцы смазку. Дальнейшее Джим помнил как в тумане: лицо Леонарда над ним, руки, с мастерством его растягивающие, вот его повернули на бок, и голос Боунса ласково велел расслабиться. Тело чувствовало острое возбуждение, а голова была абсолютно пуста. Только одна мысль крутилась в ней, повторяясь снова и снова.

Боунс, почему ты мне не сказал?

Перед тем как кончить, Винсент вышел из него и спустил ему на бёдра. Боунс бы так не сделал, подумал Джим. Или сделал бы? Реальность путалась, никакой уверенности он не чувствовал. Потом ему на член легла рука Леонарда и уверенно довела до оргазма. Он вспомнил их в комнате общежития — как Боунс касался его, почти так же.

Затем он ощутил укол гипоспрея. Дальше опять была темнота.

Очнулся Джим всё ещё голый на кровати лофта, но теперь уже один. На одеяле рядом с ним валялся ключ с запиской. Внутри всего две фразы: “Закрой за собой. Я приеду и заберу”. Что именно или кого именно он заберёт, Винсент не уточнил. Джим подозревал, что тот имел в виду и ключ, и своего брата. Задница не болела, но кожу во многих других местах жгло. Действуя почти на автомате, он нашёл дверь в ванную комнату и долго стоял под горячим душем. Потом медленно одевался, не смотря на себя в зеркало. Внутри будто всё застыло. Он так хотел узнать ответы и помочь Боунсу, а теперь ему нужно ехать обратно к совершенно незнакомому человеку, с которым необходимо было ещё разговаривать, поддерживать видимость общения. Или он себя накручивает? Кто же такой на самом деле Леонард — тот человек со злыми зелёными глазами или ворчливый доктор-сосед? А может, нет никакого брата-близнеца, а это Джима ударили ножом около того бара, и он теперь лежит в луже собственной крови, и всё дальнейшее ему просто чудится?

Но боль в теле напоминала о себе, она была настоящей.

Боунса не оказалось в комнате, когда Джим вернулся. Наверное, к лучшему. Стены комнаты давили на него. Он переоделся и пошёл бродить по улицам Сан-Франциско. В ближайшем магазине купил бутылку бурбона и выпил её за несколько часов. Бесцельно шатался мимо витрин и жилых домов. Город жил своей жизнью, гудел и бурлил вокруг него, не проникая внутрь. Джиму хотелось потеряться в шуме улиц и пересечении перекрёстков, потеряться и не найтись. Так он гулял до поздней ночи. Вернулся измотанный и почти трезвый, лёг спать, не раздеваясь, стараясь не смотреть на соседнюю койку. Утром Джима разбудил сладкий запах жарящихся панкейков. Сначала он почувствовал восторг, какой всегда ощущал, когда Боунс пёк что-то с раннего утра. Вайнона не баловала семью Кирков выпечкой, хотя Сэм упоминал, что она любила что-то приготовить на всю семью, пока отец был жив. Джим, разумеется, помнить этого не мог. Сразу за восторгом навалились воспоминания прошедшего дня, и всё разом померкло. Он накрылся одеялом с головой и отвернулся к стене.

— Вставай, Джим, иначе всё остынет. Я же вижу, что ты уже не спишь, — услышал он голос Леонарда. Притворяться дальше не было смысла, и он откинул одеяло, с удивлением обнаружив, что одет.  
Маккой поднял бровь, глядя на него.  
— Что, тяжелый день вчера выдался?  
— Ага, типа того. — Джим прошёл в ванную и умылся холодной водой, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.  
— Садись. Нам обоим ко второй паре сегодня, насколько я помню. Кленовый сироп в холодильнике.  
— Ага.  
Кирк понимал, что выглядит вялым и почти больным, но притворяться жизнерадостным не хотелось.  
— Может, расскажешь, что случилось?  
— Неа. — Джим взял еще тёплый панкейк и надкусил. Изумительный вкус, правда, только по воспоминаниям. Сейчас он этого не чувствовал.  
— Что, вот так сразу нет?  
— Ну, ты мне тоже не всё говоришь.  
Леонард был занят готовкой и не обратил внимания на странные интонации в голосе Джима.  
— Ладно, как хочешь. — Он перевернул очередную партию пухлых маленьких блинчиков и посмотрел на Джима внимательней. Потом отложил лопатку и прижал ладонь к его лбу, проверяя, нет ли температуры. Джим отшатнулся, чуть не уронив табурет, на котором сидел, за что получил ещё более подозрительный взгляд. — Что с тобой?  
— Да всё в норме! — не выдержал тот и встал из-за стола.  
— Это не так, Джим. Где ты был вчера?  
Лгать вдруг показалось бессмысленным.  
— У твоего брата.  
Вмиг лицо Леонарда исказилось. Он одним прыжком оказался рядом с Джимом и задрал рубашку. По спине и бокам вились красные полосы, уходящие вниз под джинсы. Кирк вырвался из рук и отшатнулся.  
— Ебаный садист, — проскрежетал Маккой. Он сжал кулак и ударил им в дверцу шкафа.  
Комнату заполнил запах гари. Они обернулись к скороводе, о которой Леонард забыл. От неё шёл дым. — Ебаный садист! — повторил Леонард, подошёл к сковороде и выключил её, стряхнув то, что осталось от несчастных панкейков, в мусорное ведро.  
— Я в порядке, Боунс.  
— Это не так! Посмотри на себя, ты шарахаешься от людей! От… меня, — закончил Леонард, закрыв глаза ладонью в безнадёжном жесте.  
— Я по инерции. Правда, я буду в порядке. — Джим не мог себя заставить подойти и обнять в этот момент Боунса, но и молча терпеть, как его жалеют, не собирался.  
— Чёртов садист.

Леонард опустился на пол возле шкафа и обхватил голову руками. Джим стоял над ним, чувствуя, что из них двоих именно Боунсу требовалась сейчас помощь больше. Он всё-таки присел и обнял его. И ничего страшного не произошло. Ему в плечо уткнулись и обняли в ответ. Так они и просидели неизвестно сколько времени. Опоздали на вторую пару, из-за чего получили выговор. Джим проигрывал в голове всё случившиеся за время поездки к Винсу, смотрел временами на Боунса и пытался смириться с новой реальностью. Ведь если любишь — принимаешь не только светлые, но и тёмные стороны человека, разве нет? Какими бы ни были мотивы братьев, он по уши вляпался в это дерьмо вместе с Боунсом и бросать его в нём теперь точно не собирался.

А через два дня приехал Винс.

Занятия кончились, и Джим вернулся в общежитие. Он открыл дверь в их комнату, вошёл, и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, это лежащий на полу красный китель. Он мгновенно испытал острое чувство де жа вю, вспомнив себя, Боунса и Грэйс. Второе, что он увидел, — братьев Маккой. Он быстро повернулся к ним спиной и снова открыл дверь, чтобы уйти, а внутри нарастала злость. И когда ноги уже почти перешагнули порог комнаты, злость перевесила всё остальное. Джим снова развернулся и бросился к койке, на которой сидел Винсент, который к тому времени только едва осознал присутствие постороннего в комнате, так быстро всё произошло.

— Джим, стой! — услышал Кирк, но не обратил внимания на слова Леонарда, как раз поднимавшегося с колен, на которых он стоял до этого между ногами Винса.  
— Сукин сын… — с этими словами Джим схватил Винса и швырнул. Тот налетел на тумбочку и повалил её, попутно сбросив с неё падды и конспекты на пол. Неожиданно на Джима навалились сбоку, и он понял, что лежит, придавленный сверху Боунсом. Винс уже поднимался, шатаясь.  
— Остынь, прошу тебя, — попытался ещё раз Леонард, но Кирк оттолкнул его и опять бросился на Винса, который уже был готов к этому. Они покатились по полу в борьбе, поочередно одерживая верх. Наконец Кирк оседлал Винсента и со всего маху ударил того в челюсть. Голова Винса откинулась в сторону, и красные брызги полетели изо рта. Джим замахнулся ещё раз, но тут руки Леонарда обхватили его сзади в удушающем захвате.  
— Остановись, Джим! Довольно!  
Он не мог ничего сказать в ответ, потому что когда тебя душат, говорить в принципе сложно. Он вцепился в руку Маккоя и попытался ослабить хватку. Боунс отпустил его, и он закашлялся, чувствуя, как завибрировало тело Винса под ним. Джим бросил взгляд вниз. Тот беззвучно смеялся, раскинув руки и раскрыв окровавленный рот.  
— Совсем с ума посходили, — услышал Джим безнадёжный голос Боунса сзади. — Теперь мне вас обоих лечить, сукины дети.

Джим слез с Винса и сел рядом, облокотившись о стену. Наблюдая, как Леонард достаёт аптечку, ищет, ругаясь, трикодер, а потом идёт к ним с Винсентом. Винс затих и только осторожно ощупывал челюсть, пытаясь определить навскидку степень повреждения. 

Джим закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя последним дураком и пытаясь изгнать из памяти то, что увидел несколько минут назад в этой комнате: как голова Леонарда ритмично склоняется между ног Винсента и напряженный ствол то появляется, то исчезает, накрываемый жадным ртом. Глаза обоих прикрыты от удовольствия, Винсент оперся одной рукой о койку и откинул голову, зарывшись другой в густые волосы брата. 

Тем временем Леонард уже водил над обоими трикодером. Потом достал регенерирующий гель и намазал им Джима в нескольких местах, включая область вокруг глаза, которая уже начинала опухать. Затем оказал помощь брату. Так странно было видеть их вместе. Джим не мог перестать сравнивать, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Гнев, который он чувствовал совсем недавно, сменился пустотой и тянущей болью где-то в груди. Там регенерирующий гель Боунса, к сожалению, не помог бы. Эта мысль показалась Джиму смешной, и он фыркнул.  
— Похоже, задерживаться мне тут не стоит, а? Раз нас так невежливо прервали, братец. — хмыкнул Винс, глядя на Леонарда. Джима он игнорировал. Маккой старший уже убирал трикодер в сумку.  
— Делайте, что хотите, оба. Только оставьте меня в покое сейчас, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и направился к кухонной зоне. 

Послышалось хлопанье дверного шкафчика, а затем звон стекла и звук, как будто что-то наливали в стакан. Джим с Винсентом поднялись. Брат Леонарда застегнул брюки и неспешно поправил галстук, а Джим просто стоял и смотрел на него, снова чувствуя зуд в кулаках. Они вышли из комнаты и спустились вниз по лестнице молча. Уже на стоянке около машины Джим протянул Маккою-младшему ключ от лофта, когда тот сел за руль. Тот посмотрел на ключ, но забирать его не спешил.

— Я передумал, оставь себе, — поднял на него глаза Винсент. Взгляд у него был странный — со смесью холодности и одобрения.  
— Мне он не нужен, как и твоё присутствие в нашей жизни.  
— Ну тогда выкинь его. Однако советую подумать несколько раз, прежде чем сделать это. — Винс склонил голову набок, всё ещё глядя на Джима и заводя двигатель.  
— Отцепись от брата, Винсент.  
— Да, да, да. Я уже слышал это. Ты станешь Ленну отличной мамочкой, не сомневаюсь.  
— Ты его разрушаешь.  
Винсент помолчал, стуча пальцами по рулю.  
— В жизни есть не только чёрное и белое, Джим, пора бы уже повзрослеть и понять это. Ты присмотришь за братом, я могу допустить это, как возможность. Которую ещё нужно доказать. Но кто присмотрит за вами обоими?  
— Убирайся, пока я тебе опять не врезал. Разберёмся как-нибудь сами.  
— Не загадывай. В любом случае, пусть ключ будет пока у тебя. — С этими словами Винсент поднял стекло, и автомобиль тронулся с места. 

Джим не стал возвращаться, а опять скитался до позднего вечера по городу. Когда он зашёл в комнату, Леонард уже спал. В воздухе витал такой густой запах алкоголя, что пришлось проветривать комнату, чтобы не задохнуться. 

Они продолжали жить вместе, но совсем перестали разговаривать, обращаясь друг к другу только по необходимости. Перестали на лекциях садиться вместе. Джим не знал, как сломать эту стену, впервые в жизни он даже не был уверен, что это необходимо. Видимо, связь Боунса с Винсентом была слишком сильной. Он так рвался защищать Леонарда от брата, но нужно ли это было самому Боунсу? Может быть, это и есть тот раз, когда выигрышного сценария просто не существует? Ведь это не тактический бой, где можно уничтожить противника и выйти победителем.

Как-то раз Джим задержался после занятий в Академии и вернулся поздно, застав Леонарда совершенно пьяным. Тот напивался в последнее время всё чаще, но они и это не обсуждали.  
— А, Джим, ты пришёл. А я думал, может ты решил не ночевать… дома. — Грустно улыбнулся Боунс, глядя на стакан в руке. Это была первая фраза, сказанная не про бытовые мелочи, которую Джим слышал за последние дни.  
— С какой стати? — Кирк прошёл к шкафу, чтобы переодеться.  
— Не знаю… если хочешь, можем разъехаться.  
Джим замер с футболкой в руках и повернулся к Леонарду.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, тебе не придётся видеть меня так часто.  
— Ты прикалываешься, что ли, Боунс?  
— Я же тебе противен… наверно. Со всем этим дерьмом насчёт моего брата и меня, и вообще…

Джим всё-таки надел футболку и молча подошёл к Леонарду. Он забрал у него из руки бокал, взял бутылку и отнёс всё на кухню. Вернулся обратно со стаканом воды и подал его Маккою-старшему. Тот принял стакан, с удивлением глядя на него.

— Ты не понял, Боунс. Я просто сомневаюсь уже, нужен ли я тебе в такой ситуации. Чувствую себя немного третьим лишним, знаешь, — Джим вымученно улыбнулся и присел рядом. — А насчёт тебя… Мне просто нужно время, чтобы принять всё так, как оно есть. Меня, конечно, мучают вопросы, но дай мне немного уложить всё в голове.  
Леонард долго молчал. Наконец, произнёс:  
— Ты не третий лишний, Джим. Ты единственный. Я не могу сравнивать, даже не собираюсь этого делать.  
Звучало красиво, но Маккой был пьян. Джим пожал плечами:  
— Не надо смягчать, Боунс, я из крепкого материала. Ты же знаешь про Тарсус, неужели ты думаешь, я не перенесу, если мне дадут от ворот поворот? Просто скажи. — Сам он не знал, на самом деле, что будет делать без Боунса, но тому нужно было дать выбор.  
— Давай так, Джимми. — Леонард выпил весь стакан и поставил на тумбочку. — Отложим разговор на завтра, когда я просплюсь и вернусь с занятий. 

На том и сошлись. Правда, Джим долго ещё ворочался и не мог уснуть, но в конце концов, сон сморил его. Ему снилось детство: старый дом Кирков в Айове, летний день и смех матери. Потом в сон пришёл Леонард и усадил маленького Джима себе на колени. Он что-то рассказывал Джиму о протоколах безопасности на кораблях звёздного флота, но тот не слушал, он играл с красивым синим кулоном на груди Леонарда, в виде маленькой звезды.

Without love I wouldn't believe  
In anything that lives and breathes  
Without love I'd have no anger  
I wouldn't believe in the right to stand here

Elton John — Believe

Занятий на следующий день было не много. Они покидали в сумку сыра и хлеба для сэндвичей, взяли пару банок пива. Леонард повёл Кирка к побережью, где стояли на специальной парковке автомобили общего пользования. Приложив удостоверение и активировав двигатель стандартным кодом доступа, Маккой сел в кресло водителя, а Джим забрался на сиденье рядом.  
— Куда поедем? — спросил Джим.  
— Как насчёт Стинсон Бич? Насколько я помню, это минут двадцать отсюда.  
— Давай. Никогда там не был.  
Сначала мимо мчались высотки, но вскоре они выехали на мост Золотые ворота, соединяющий залив Сан-Франциско с Тихим океаном, модернизированный и при этом всё еще напоминавший свой древний подвесной прототип. Джим посмотрел влево, на бескрайнюю гладь воды под ними и открыл окно. Тёплый ветер ворвался в кабину, взъерошив волосы обоих.

Доехали быстро, припарковались в небольшом дорожном кармане почти у самой воды. Вышли из машины. Маккой прислонился к капоту, Джим устроился рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Некоторое время они молча смотрели на море.

— Сначала, в детстве, это были просто драки. У Винса всегда было шило в заднице, он иногда вёл себя невыносимо, лез на рожон и распускал кулаки при любом удобном случае, а потом сваливал вину на меня. Это порядком бесило, и я как старший близнец сдерживался до поры до времени, ну а потом мы кусались, пинались и валяли друг друга по земле или по полу, если повезёт. А потом… в средней школе это переросло в нечто другое, мы и не заметили, как переступили черту. Первый раз я кончил от его ударов, когда мне было тринадцать. — Маккой достал сигарету и закурил, глядя, как тихие волны облизывают песок пляжа.  
— Ты же не куришь, — всё, что смог вымолвить Джим.  
— Не курю. Обычно. Но тебя не сигареты интересуют, так ведь? Я ненавижу себя всю свою сознательную жизнь за нашу с братом связь. Понимаешь это?  
Джим молчал. Ему нечего было ответить.  
— Только один раз я по-настоящему поверил, что всё прошло. Когда встретил Джоселин. — Маккой глубоко затянулся. — Поверил, что у такого безумца как я, ещё может быть надежда. Но когда она начала отдаляться от меня, я не смог её удержать. И могу ли я винить её в чем-то? Я глубоко болен, Джим. Со мной лучше не связываться — никому. И тебе в том числе. — Он посмотрел на Джима так, будто ждал, что его сейчас ударят.  
— Ты зашиваешь людей на работе каждый день, почему сам не обращаешься за помощью?  
— Я не хочу излечиваться, пойми. Так же как любой алкоголик или наркоман. Нам нравится наша зависимость, мы от неё кайфуем! — Леонард ударил по капоту ладонью.  
— Ни хрена ты не кайфуешь от своего брата, Боунс. — Джим вцепился ему в рукав рубашки и с силой дёрнул. — Я видел тебя с ним, я видел тебя после него. Это ни хрена не ёбаный кайф!  
— Это лучше, чем ломать кому-то жизнь!  
— О чём ты говоришь?! Что ломать?! Если ты любишь трахаться с плёткой, это просто твои предпочтения, очнись! Не смешивай это с инцестом, блядь! — заорал Джим, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Леонард молча смотрел на него с расширенными зрачками и часто дышал.

Джим очень хотел стать когда-нибудь в будущем капитаном звездолёта. Быть капитаном не означает просто раздавать команды, он это прекрасно знал. В первую очередь, это означало принимать на себя ответственность за своих людей. Все эти мысли промелькнули у него в голове, пока он смотрел в широко открытые глаза напротив.

— Боунс. Просто прекрати себя винить.  
— Как?  
— Дай мне о тебе позаботиться. — Джим отпустил рукав рубашки Леонарда, который всё это время держал в кулаке. Тот вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.  
— Опять приведёшь какую-нибудь красотку?  
— А тебе это надо?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, не приведу.  
Море всё так же безмятежно ласкало берег. Леонард смотрел на воду, а Джим смотрел на его губы и очень хотел дотронуться до них.  
— Тебе нравится боль?  
— Это не просто боль, Джимми. Винс как-то понял, что мне это помогает... сбросить напряжение.  
— А Джоселин — она тоже была в курсе?  
— Нет, но догадывалась, думаю. Я любил её, Джим. Во всяком случае, первые годы. Ванильный секс ничем не хуже любого другого, если ты любишь, понимаешь, о чём я? — Джим понимал это совершенно точно. Он смотрел на Боунса и понимал, что если любишь, ты будешь согласен на любой секс, лишь бы доставить удовольствие — начиная от мозготраха и заканчивая плёткой. — А когда между нами осталось мало взаимопонимания, ей уже было плевать, — продолжил Леонард с тоской в голосе.  
— Так это правда — то, что мне сказал Винс?  
— Что я изменял жене с ним? — Леонард помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Условно, да. Мы тогда ещё не были разведены с ней и даже иногда занимались любовью — когда вдруг она оттаивала и приближала меня к себе по своей прихоти. Я ведь не железный, Джимми. Никогда не был. Мне тогда нужна была поддержка, и Винс это понял.

Джим подумал, что Винс понял совсем другое — что может, наконец, опять дорваться до брата-близнеца и с удовольствием попользоваться властью над ним. А поддержка, о которой говорит Боунс, была скорее следствием эгоизма Винсента. Леонард всегда был слишком доверчив. Но вслух произнёс:  
— Он вымещал на тебе свое неудовлетворение.  
Леонард задумчиво посмотрел на тлеющий окурок, будто там был написан ответ на замечание Джима.  
— Винс сам по себе не простой, это только следствие. Если он и перегибал иногда где-то палку, то, знаешь, — кто я такой, чтобы обвинять его в этом? Когда я поступал в Звёздный флот, то опять, как с Джоселин, думал, что больше мы не вернёмся к прошлому. Что заживу совсем другой жизнью. И он тоже оставил меня в покое. Видимо, я ошибался. Я зависим, Джим. Никому не нужны отношения с таким, как я, так что брату не за что чувствовать вину, вся ответственность на мне. Прости его, если он был с тобой груб, и меня тоже прости, если сможешь, конечно.

Вся чудовищная неправильность выводов Боунса опять обрушилась на Джима, и он почти задохнулся, понимая, какое огромное чувство вины носит тот на своих плечах каждый день. Его снова затрясло от гнева.

— Полная чушь.  
— Что? — непонимающе нахмурился Леонард.  
— Чушь полная, говорю! Тебя использовали, давая в ответ самую малость, а ты ещё смеешь защищать кого-то. Я не намерен терпеть такое отношение к тебе, Боунс.  
— Да? И что же ты сделаешь? Подашь рапорт?!  
Вместо ответа Джим положил другую руку на затылок Леонарду и с силой поцеловал его. Сначала тот сопротивлялся, замычав что-то в поцелуй, но быстро сдался и с жаром ответил. Так они стояли некоторое время, и пламя гнева внутри Джима стихало с каждой секундой этого поцелуя, сменяясь почти что нежностью. Он заставил себя оторваться от желанных губ и прошептал:  
— Я постараюсь дать тебе то, что ты хочешь. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, Боунс.  
Леонард молчал, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо и положив руки поясницу.  
— Надеюсь, это не из жалости? — после долгой паузы спросил он.  
— Только из-за твоей божественной задницы. Если ты не против.  
— Придурок.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
Они опять поцеловались. Прибой тихо шумел, вымывая все мысли из головы.

Обратно отправились, когда уже совсем стемнело.  
— Так что будем делать, как приедем? — Джим смотрел на профиль Боунса, внимательно следящего за дорогой.  
— Предлагаю классический вариант, — Маккой улыбнулся, встретив пристальный взгляд. — Разогреваем на ужин, что найдётся, готовимся к парам, ложимся спать. Ты вымотался, Джим. А все подвиги подождут.  
— Офигенный план, Боунс.

Так они и сделали, выжатые событиями последних дней. Только спать Джим улёгся в койку Боунса. Тот не преминул пожаловаться на узкие кровати в общежитии, но теперь им было так спокойно, что эта мелочь просто затерялась среди запахов кожи, теплоты их тел, нового осознания, что они могут быть вместе, — без условий и оговорок. Непонятно, кто первым из них проснулся ночью и завозился, но Джим почти сразу нашёл в темноте тёплые губы, и полусонный нежный поцелуй постепенно превратился в будоражащий и страстный. Вывернувшись из остатков одежды, они беспорядочно ласкали и гладили друг друга, иногда прикусывая, сжимая, будто пытались слиться в одно. Быстро доведя друг друга до пика, устало провалились в сон, оставив все заботы на потом.

На следующий день Маккою нужно было ко второй паре, поэтому Джим не стал его будить. Он уже почти вышел, но в какой-то момент остановился посреди комнаты, глядя, как спит Боунс. Тот разметался на койке, раскинув руки над головой, только наполовину прикрытый одеялом. Широкая гладкая грудь с тёмными кружками сосков мерно вздымалась, а лицо казалось таким открытым и спокойным, каким не бывало практически никогда в минуты бодрствования. Лучи утреннего солнца ползли по светлой простыне, падая на высунутую во сне из-под одеяла ногу. Желание позаботиться об этом чертовски сильном, но и одновременно таком хрупком человеке накрыло вдруг Джима огромной волной, и он пообещал себе, что сделает всё, чтобы Боунс — его Боунс, был в безопасности. Насколько это зависело от него, Кирка. Хотелось дать Маккою то, в чём тот нуждался. Но для этого следовало подготовиться. Джим решил съездить в город после пар и купить всё необходимое, хотя бы часть. Опыта у него в таких делах не было от слова совсем. Если нужно, Боунс подскажет, кивнул он сам себе, бросил последний взгляд и нажал на кнопку открытия двери.

Встретиться и перекусить днём вместе в столовой Академии у них не получилось, но Джим не слишком расстраивался, с нетерпением предвкушая события вечера. Он бы выдал себя выражением лица или чем-нибудь другим, а так мог сделать Боунсу полноценный сюрприз.

Обернуться в магазин получилось ещё до прихода Леонарда. Джим взял падд и попытался заставить себя читать лекцию, чувствуя как пружина напряжения потихоньку стягивается внутри. Наконец, дверь открылась, и Леонард появился на пороге комнаты.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Джим, откладывая падд в сторону. — Ты голоден?  
— Пока нет, — ответил Леонард и поднял брови. — А что?  
— Я кое-что приобрёл сегодня в городе, мне кажется, это должно тебе понравиться. И я не про еду. — Кирк указал на пакет на столе. Леонард посмотрел на него, но не стал подходить и открывать. Вместо этого он прошёл к своей койке и сел на нёё, деловито и с некоторой скованностью разбирая свою учебную сумку.  
— Джим, я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны — всё, что я рассказал тебе про Винса и меня. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты переступал через свои принципы, привычки или что-то в этом роде.  
— У меня мало опыта, но ты мне поможешь, я знаю. — Джим посмотрел но Леонарда внимательно. — Я знаю, что могу быть в тебе уверен на сто процентов. Так что просто доверься в ответ, Боунс. Я хочу этого. — Добавил он с нажимом, и увидел, как его слова произвели нужный эффект. Ноздри Леонарда расширились, губы дрогнули, он втянул в себя воздух.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил он. И появилось ощущение, что он действительно где-то глубоко внутри себя отпустил невидимую заслонку, даже в его позе и выражении лица что-то изменилось — расслабилась линия плеч, чуть разгладилась складка между бровей.  
Джим почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера в комнате. Да. Это оно — то, чего не хватало Боунсу. И он уже знал, что будет делать дальше. Он встал и приблизился к Леонарду, наклонился над ним, положив руку на плечо, и глубоко поцеловал, наблюдая, как распахиваются в удивлении большие зелёные глаза.  
— Сходи в душ, Боунс.

Тот кивнул и молча ушёл в ванную, не задав ни одного вопроса.

Когда Леонард вошёл в спальню с полотенцем на бедрах, вытирая вторым влажные волосы, Джим, тоже уже раздетый, окинул его взглядом и сказал спокойно, протягивая руку с маленьким свёртком в ней:  
— Возьми и завяжи себе глаза.  
Маккой принял из рук свёрток, расправил и теперь держал в руках великолепный чёрный шарф из гладкой ткани, напоминающей шёлк.  
— Чёрт, Джим… — растерянно сказал он, щупая струящуюся ткань, — Где ты достал это?  
— Не важно. Тебе нравится?  
— Очень. — Леонард сглотнул и завязал себе глаза.  
— Молодец, — коротко похвалил Джим и увидел, как на щеках Маккоя заиграл обычно не свойственный ему румянец. Значит, они двигаются в верном направлении. — Джим взял верёвку, купленную им сегодня в городе, и подошёл к Леонарду. — Протяни руки. — Тот вытянул их вперед. — Отлично, я сейчас завяжу их, а потом отведу тебя на кровать, где ты будешь ждать меня, не двигаясь, сколько понадобится. Понятно? — прибавил в конце он неожиданно сам для себя.  
— Да, х… — сказал в ответ Боунс, осёкшись и замолчав на полуслове.  
— Отлично.

Джим сделал так, как и обещал, отмечая про себя все признаки возбуждения у Леонарда. Посадив того посреди кровати, голого, со связанными впереди руками и повязкой на глазах, он несколько секунд любовался им и затем поспешил в душ. Когда он вернулся, Боунс сидел абсолютно в том же положении. Забравшись и сев рядом, Джим не удержался и провёл рукой по красивой линии подбородка. Леонард сразу же откликнулся, повернув к нему голову.

— Теперь слушай меня. Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать перед тем, как я ушёл в душ. И в ближайшее время я разрешаю тебе пользоваться только двумя фразами: это “да, хозяин” и “нет, хозяин”, а если вдруг возникнет форс-мажор, только словом “Кирк”. Ты понял меня? — добавил Джим жёстко.  
— Да, хозяин. — Леонард задышал чаще.  
— Замечательно. Тогда продолжим. Я запрещаю тебе двигаться самостоятельно и пытаться что-то делать без моих команд. Даже если ты очень захочешь — не важно, поменять положение, почесаться, кончить. Ясно?  
— Да, хозяин. — Член Леонарда на глазах наливался, а шея густо покраснела, но тот сидел смирно и не двигался, как будто это происходило не с ним. Джим подозревал, что ноги у Боунса давно затекли от неподвижного сидения на коленях. Он протянул руку и запустил её в густые тёмные волосы, а потом больно сгрёб их в кулак и резко дернул голову Леонарда назад. Тот издал стон, не размыкая губ. Джим оставил несколько поцелуев на шее, спустился ниже и сильно прикусил сосок. Связанные руки Боунса слегка дёрнулись, но он остался неподвижен, стараясь выполнить задание в точности. Джим поиграл языком с горошиной соска и уделил внимание второму, тоже предварительно прикусив его. Грудь Маккоя ходила ходуном, а на коже выступил пот. Замечательно. У самого Джима уже тоже стояло. В голове выстроился план, и он надеялся, что Боунсу этот план придётся по душе. Он взял Леонарда за верёвки и повлёк вверх. Тот послушно встал на колени. Джим потянул его за собой, слезая с кровати, а потом направляющим движением усадил на пол лицом к себе. Сам сел на кровать так, чтобы ноги находились по обеим сторонам от Боунса.  
— Ты сейчас в идеальном положении для минета, знаешь об этом, Боунс?  
— Да, хозяин.  
— Но ты не видишь, что сосать.  
— Да, хозяин... — Леонард заёрзал, видимо чувствуя потребность как-то простимулировать свой подрагивающий стояк.  
— Я тебе помогу. Есть возражения?  
— Нет, хозяин.  
Джим опять больно схватил Леонарда за волосы, наклоняя того, и направил его голову к себе. Мазнул членом по губам. Леонард приоткрыл рот, высунул язык и был вознаграждён вкусом густой смазки, выступившей на головке члена.  
— Открой рот пошире, Боунс.

Тот послушно открыл, и Джим насадил его рот на свой уже подтекающий смазкой член. Не дав возможности тому передохнуть, он начал трахать себя этим ртом, всё также крепко держа волосы в своей руке, чувствуя, каким податливым стал этот обычно хмурый в быту и принципиальный в работе человек перед ним. Видя, как далеко отодвигаются барьеры Леонарда, находящегося сейчас с завязанными глазами в максимально зависимом и ограниченном в возможностях состоянии, как приходит к нему свобода. Джим снял Боунса с члена и дал отдышаться. Затем глубоко поцеловал, чувствуя собственный вкус.

— А теперь сам, без рук. — Он только направил голову Леонарда на свой член и затем оперся руками на кровать, наблюдая, как мастерски тот сосёт и чувствуя что-то сродни восхищению. — Боунс, если бы я знал, что ты так можешь, я бы трахнул тебя в первый наш месяц в академии. Нет, даже в туалете учебного корпуса в первый день знакомства, когда ещё даже не распределили комнаты. — Леонард поперхнулся и закашлялся. — Всё нормально?  
— Да, х-хозяин. — В голосе Маккоя удивление смешалось с чистой похотью.  
— Ты тоже представил, как это было бы классно, да? Я бы закрылся с тобой в кабинке туалета, заставил схватиться за бачок и нагнуться, быстро растянул и вошел в тебя без смазки, только по слюне. И хорошенько оттрахал. Тебе бы понравилось, как думаешь?  
— Да, хозяин.

Джим видел, как дрожат связанные им же руки. Теперь он как никогда ясно понимал, почему Винс не хотел отпускать брата и боролся за него. Он нежно взял Леонарда за предплечья и потянул на кровать. Пришла пора доставить Боунсу ещё больше удовольствия.  
— Встань на колени. Молодец. Теперь наклонись вперёд и упрись лбом в одеяло.

Леонард повиновался. Теперь он сидел, согнувшись, совершенно открытый сзади, опираясь лбом и связанными предплечьями на кровать. Идеальный. Джим провёл рукой по широкой и влажной от пота спине. Потом ещё раз, от плеча до копчика, раскрыв пальцы наподобие когтей и сильно царапая кожу, оставляя пять длинных красных полос. Леонард застонал в поверхность одеяла. Потом замолк и засопел, почувствовав, как его ягодицы оглаживают внутри и вводят в задницу смазанный палец. Джим старательно растягивал Боунса, одновременно периодически с нажимом царапая его спину широкими движениями. Под конец он на некоторое время накрыл Леонарда собой сверху, чувствительно прикусил кожу у того в основании шеи, чем вызвал ещё один просящий стон.

— Боунс, ты такой готовый. Мне очень нравится, какой ты сейчас.  
Леонард молчал, послушно согнувшись и не двигаясь.  
— Теперь расслабься, если хочешь, чтобы я тебя наградил как следует.  
— Да, хозяин, — был единственный хриплый ответ.

Джим ещё раз любовно огладил ягодицы и протолкнул член в растянутую задницу, задыхаясь от количества нахлынувших ощущений. Задвигался, больно сжав руками бёдра Леонарда. Чутко слушая стоны, приглушённые одеялом, и наблюдая, как откликается тот телом, он нашёл чувствительные точки внутри и проходился по ним, трахая основательно и даже с некоторой оттяжкой. Потом обхватил грудь Леонарда одной рукой и, не выходя из него, повалил их обоих набок, давая, наконец, тому перевести дух и немного разогнуть ноги. Подхватив Боунса под колено, он начал вбиваться, уже не сдерживая себя, и чуть позже, приближаясь к концу, положил руку Леонарду на член и довёл его до бурной разрядки. Сам он не продержался и минуты после этого и кончил внутрь, плотно прижавшись к широкой спине перед собой.

...Когда Джим отдышался и пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы приподняться на локте и заглянуть в лицо Боунсу, то с удивлением обнаружил, что тот спит. Измазанный в собственной подсыхающей сперме, с влажными после душа и от секса волосами, со связанными руками, Леонард элементарно заснул в той же позе, в какой и трахался — лежа на боку, спиной к Кирку. Джим улыбнулся. Как же это было в духе Леонарда — не того нового, которого он открывал для себя в последнее время, а в духе старого доброго Боунса, который приходил уставший со смены, выпивал стакан виски и через пол часа засыпал прямо на диване с паддом на груди, пытаясь подготовиться к очередному экзамену. Он убрал слипшиеся волосы со лба и посмотрел ещё раз на лицо спящего. Поцеловал плечо. Нашёл контакт Винса на своём падде и написал всего три слова.

“Он в порядке”  
“Хорошо. Я понял тебя”. — Пришёл ответ практически сразу.

Потом Кирк сходил опять в душ, быстро ополоснулся и принёс тёплое влажное полотенце, которым обтёр Боунса. После этого аккуратно развязал верёвки и накрыл его одеялом, обняв и пристроившись сзади.

Проснулся Джим от того, что его целовали. Он заморгал и сонно отозвался в ответ, а руки Леонарда уже шарили по его телу, вызывая тёплую, мягкую волну ответного желания. Джим открыл глаза. Лучи раннего утра заглядывали в комнату. Боунс выглядел расслабленным и одновременно полным энергии, зелёные глаза его стали как будто светлей, отражая свет нового дня.

— Как ты после вчерашнего? — тихо спросил Джим, притираясь ближе.  
— Как воздушный шарик, улетающий в стратосферу, — привёл в ответ странную, но вполне понятную метафору Леонард. Улыбнулся и ещё раз поцеловал Джима.  
— Хочешь повторить?  
— Может, потом. Сейчас просто хочу тебя.

Вздох и тихий шелест одеяла. Они занимались любовью в утренней тишине, неторопливо и ласково, изучая каждый сантиметр тел друг друга, покачиваясь на волнах обоюдного желания. После долгой прелюдии Леонард двигался в Джиме, глядя ему в лицо, пока тот лежал на спине, обхватив его бёдра ногами. Мягкие толчки, прикосновения и поцелуи, которых он так ждал. Это ощущение было таким новым и интенсивным, что Джим почувствовал, как увлажняются его глаза.

— Всё в порядке, Джим?  
— Да, как никогда, — ответил он, смаргивая влагу и улыбаясь. Должно быть, Боунс понял, что он чувствовал в этот момент, потому что его губы накрыли глубоким долгим поцелуем, а после он услышал едва различимое “спасибо” и ощутил, как увеличилась сила и амплитуда толчков. Что-то гораздо большее, чем секс, происходило в этот момент на узкой койке в маленькой комнате общежития, и оба знали это.

**Спустя четыре года**

Ровный гул двигателей Энтерпрайз заполнял ночную тишину каюты. Капитан Кирк не замечал его, он разбирал отчёты после сложной миссии, работу с которыми не хотел оставлять на следующую смену — неизвестно, какие новые сюрпризы готовил им завтрашний день, а он уже давно предпочитал решать вопросы, не откладывая их на потом. На комм пришёл сигнал запроса видеосвязи. Джим посмотрел имя отправителя, распрямил затёкшую спину и подошёл к экрану, включил его. На него смотрело знакомое лицо, правда, заросшее щетиной. Боунс себе зарастать не позволял, служба всё-таки.

— Привет, Джим, — обратился к нему Винсент. Выглядел он уставшим. Должно быть, на Земле тоже была ночь или, возможно, поздний вечер. Вместо привычной рубашки с пиджаком на нём был свитер, и Джим подумал, что тому, кто умеет носить вещи, идёт любая одежда.  
— И тебе не хворать.  
— Как проходят будни? Слышал из своих источников, что вы недавно были недалеко от Земли. Так что решил, что получится связаться.  
— Как видишь, получилось, так что да. Пришлось завезти кое-что в штаб в связи с последним заданием.  
— Как там брат?  
— Спит уже. Он в порядке, хоть и устал. Несколько смен подряд отпахал. — Джим пожал плечами, не упоминая о том, что и сам на ногах уже вторые сутки. А за последнюю неделю спал в общей сложности часов двадцать.  
— Трудоголик, как всегда. Но я рад. Тебе бы тоже не мешало отдохнуть, судя по твоему виду.  
— Погоди, Винс.  
Кирк взял со стола падд и скрылся вместе с ним за перегородкой спальни. Вернулся к экрану, нажал пару кнопок. Винсент скосил глаза куда-то мимо экрана и тоже что-то нажал. Потом улыбнулся, разглядывая полученное изображение.  
— Дрыхнет без задних ног.  
— Да. Я тоже скоро пойду, только разберусь с делами.  
— Ладно, не буду отвлекать тогда. До связи, Джим. Спасибо.  
— До связи.

Экран потух. Джим потёр лоб, зевнул и вернулся к рабочему месту. Посмотрел на гору отчетов. Рабочее настроение пропало, поэтому он проверил тот, над которым сидел, пока его не прервали, а остальное отложил на следующий день. Всё-таки надо отдохнуть, тем более, Боунс так уютно разлёгся на их кровати, что так и тянуло оказаться у него под боком.

Джим вспомнил, как в начале третьего курса решил ещё раз съездить к Винсу. Был ли тот поступок импульсивным? Наверное, лишь отчасти. Винсент тогда, узнав что Джим в Нью-Йорке, пригласил его в ресторан, и Кирк не стал отказываться. Они говорили не только о Леонарде, но и о работе Винса, о планах Джима и ещё много о чём. Джим не собирался тогда спать с братом Боунса, но всё произошло как-то само собой, и не только алкоголь был тому виной. Винс оказался не таким уж плохим парнем, просто со своими скелетами в шкафу и не самым приятным прошлым, которое, похоже, всё-таки научило его чему-то. На прощание Джим обещал заботиться о Леонарде, что он и делал по мере возможности. Конечно, как капитан, он должен был принимать жёсткие решения и иногда подвергать Боунса опасности, но чаще бывало, что он сам попадал в корабельный лазарет. Как это терпел Боунс, одному богу было известно. Впрочем, есть же старое изречение, принятое во время церемоний бракосочетания на Земле ещё сто лет назад: “и в горе и в радости”, как-то так оно звучало. Джим улыбнулся, встал из-за стола и направился в спальню.

— Свет на пять процентов.

Свет в каюте померк. Двигатели продолжали гудеть, неся Энтерпрайз сквозь космические расстояния, к неизведанным, новым мирам.


End file.
